Conventionally, where vehicles accommodate multiple center-facing passengers in a vehicle, seating architecture has been provided so that passengers are seated across from one another such that their legs are at least partially interlocked. It may be desirable to develop a seating configuration to permit an even more narrow profile for the vehicle. This includes, for example, military vehicles, where a narrow vehicle profile may increase mobility through narrow pathways, minimize the vehicle as a target for enemy fire, and/or provide for improved blast performance.
Improvements to vehicle structures for mitigating blasts are always in need, as are improvements that may increase passenger safety, ease of ingress and egress, and survivability. Staggered seating, alone or in synergistic combination with other vehicle structure, may bring about one or more advantageous results.